Beginning A New Life
by Dawn98
Summary: Post-Host. Ian O'Shea thought he had everything but there was one thing he doen't have. Fluff. Ian's POV


Our world has been taken over by aliens. Our world has never been more perfect. My name is Ian O'Shea. I have a hot tempered brother, I live in a cave with thirty other people, and oh yeah, I'm in love with an alien. Her name is Wanderer. Wanda for short.

Now Wanda isn't some big green monster that has really big eyes and has a really small mouth that is only like an inch long that speak a language that we humans can't understand. Wanda is a silver "worm." Expect much more beautiful than a worm. It's really hard to describe how beautiful she really is and just to think, six months ago, I would have killed her with no hesitation. I mean, how would you feel if a thing that has taken over your world comes into your home? Yeah not too good. Not that I am excusing my action. Far from it, in fact, I never felt so much guilt.

Wanda has such a kind heart that all the times we tried to kill her, not once has she been unforgiving. I know that if someone tried to kill me once, I would never be able to forgive them. Humans are so selfish and Wanda is so selfless it kills me.

As I was working in the east field when I hear laughter. I turn my head to see Jared and Mel coming my way.

"Hey Ian," Mel said. I smiled at her. Wanda told me when I confessed my feeling for her that I only liked her for the body she wore and not herself. She couldn't have been more wrong. I have no feeling whatsoever for Melanie.

"Hey, where is Wanda? I thought she was working with you? That is what she told me," I asked Melanie.

Jared and Melanie glanced at each other before she replied "Um, she was but there was a little problem in the kitchen."

"What do you mean there was a problem in the kitchen? What happened?" I demanded.

"She cut herself, Ian. I took her to Doc. She will be fine. Doc will spray some Heal on her and she will be right as rain. There is no need to worry so just calm down," Jared explained to me.

"She will not be fine until I see her myself. You would have acted the same way if it was Mel. So don't give me that crap." I sat, okay well threw my hoe down, and went to Doc's place.

As I got to Doc's place, I heard Doc say. "Alright Wanda, that ought to do it. Please be more careful. We don't want to cause Ian to have a heart attack."

"I second that, Doc," I said as I walked in. I took Wanda's face into my hands and sighed.

"I'm fine, Ian. It was just a small cut. There is nothing to worry about," Wanda said. I sighed again and kissed her softly. We stayed that way for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"Alright, I just hate seeing you hurt. And to have Jared tell me, well that made it like ten times worse," I whispered to her.

She smiled a little "Are you ever going to let that jealousy go? You know my feeling for him are in the past."

"No," I said "Because I am always going to be jealous of someone that has held your heart. No matter who they are or who they are with. To me, you are _my_ Wanda and nobody else's."

She smiled "Let's leave Doc alone and take a break."

I felt my eyes widen "_You're_ wanting to take a break. Who are you and who put you in my Wanda's body?"

She giggled "No one, silly. I just want to spend time with you. Is that such a crime?"

I laughed and shook my head "Of course not. Let's get out of here."

I lead her to our room. We sat down on the bed and I pulled her into my arms. We sat there for what felt like days but it was mere minutes. _Could my life get any better?_ I thought to myself. I looked down and saw her asleep. As I watched her sleep, I came to realize something. My life could get better and I knew just the person to talk to.

I carefully removed her from my shoulder and laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. I stood there and looked at her. _She is so beautiful_ I thought. I quietly walk out of the room and went to look for Jared.

I found Jared in the bathing room. It looked like he was just finishing up.

"Hey Jared," I said as I walked in. Jared was fully clothed and running a towel in his hair.

"Hey Ian. Are you taking a bath? The water is all yours."

"Thanks but no thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you," Jared smiled.

"O'Shea is wanting to talk to me? My word, Has the aliens decided that we humans are too powerful to handled and left the planet," Jared asked shocked.

"Shut up, Howe. I just wanted to ask if you thought about asking Mel to marry you."

Jared sighed "Well, I can't say that I haven't thought about it because I have. Heck, I have thought about it even before Mel was taken and Wanda was her. Why do you want to know?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. I hated to explain myself to people. Well, everyone except for Wanda. "Because, I want to ask Wanda to marry me."

Jared frowned "Ian, this isn't like the old time. We can't just pop into the court house and get a marriage license. Heck, you can't even get a ring. I don't think you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

I started to get angry. Who was he to tell me when I was ready or not? "This is my life Howe. I _am_ ready thank you very much. And I don't care if it is legal. It would be to us. I just want to call Wanda my wife. Is that too hard to understand?"

This time, it was Jared who looked down at his feet. "Nah, I guess not. But you can't propose to your future wife without a ring."

"Well, how do you suppose we do that without getting caught?"

Jared came over to where I stood and patted me on the back "Well, my friend. How is the friendship between you and Burns?" I felt my eyes widen.

Burns was in the north fields with Jeb talk about who knows what. I didn't really care. I just wanted to get the ring and get back here as soon as possible. I walked to where they stood and waited for them to notice me.

"-So that is why the Souls try to avoid the Fire planet?" Jeb asked.

"Yes, it can be very dangerous. Most Souls hate…" I coughed to interrupt. They both turned to look at me.

"Um Jeb, Can I steal Burns from you? There is something I need to ask him." Jeb looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. Jeb told Ian before he left that they would finish their conversation on a later date. When Jeb left, Burns turned to me.

"So Ian, What did you need to ask me?" I sighed and began to speak.

"I want to ask Wanda to marry me but in order to that I need to get a ring. And getting a ring means that I need to go to a jewelry store but I can't do that because I am human, not a Soul so…"

"So you need a Soul to get the ring," Burns finished. I nodded my head.

Burns looked thoughtful. For a moment, I was afraid that he wouldn't do it. I needed him. Burns was quiet for a long time. I figured that he was going over the pros and cons in the request. Hopefully, the pros out weighted the cons. Burns finally spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it. I have read all your strange human customs and I'll help you out. When shall we leave?"

I sighed in relief "Tonight. That's when we leave for the raid."

Burns nodded his head and told me that he would be ready and that he will meets us by the car. As he was leaving I yelled to him not to be late. Burns stopped and looked over his shoulder back at me and yelled back "I'm a Soul. We are never late." Burns then continued to walk.

I saw Jared by the exit. I gave him a thumbs-up. Jared smiled and he returned it.

The plan was for me and Burns to go in the store. Burns was to go up to the Soul and explain why we were there. I was to go look at the rings. I want a ring that screams Wanda. Before we left, I had Doc put a scar on my neck. Wanda wouldn't like it but she would understand why I did it.

"You guys ready?" Jared asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, let's do this," I replied while putting my sunglasses on. Burns just nodded his head. We then got out of the car and walked into the Jewelry Store.

Burns went straight up to the Soul while I went at the rings.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Flower Open to the Sky. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Singing in the Woods and this my neighbor David. We are looking a ring for his partner," Burns explained. The Soul nodded her head.

"Well, we have a lovely set of rings that are…" I stopped playing attention and started to look at the rings in front of me. _They are so many rings. How can I find the perfect ring?_ Reds rings, blue rings, and heck, they even have green rings. I sighed.

Then something caught my eye. It looked to be a silver diamond in the shape of a heart. It was perfect. It was so beautiful, just like Wanda. I smiled and called Burns and the Soul over.

"I found the perfect ring for my partner," I told them. The Soul got the ring out of the case.

"Perfect choice. I shall get a bag for you." I nodded to her in thanks.

She gave the bag to me and told me to have a great day. We quickly left after that.

_Now all I have to do is ask Wanda to marry me. Then my life will be almost perfect._ I thought as I looked down at the ring. Jared looked at the ring and smiled. I hope he gets the nerve to ask Melanie to marry him.

Later that night, Wanda and I were getting ready for bed. I had hid the ring in a place where Wanda would never look. Not that she would anyway because she doesn't look through peoples' stuff. Even mine.

"How was the raid?" Wanda asked me.

I smiled "It went really good. We got everything that we needed."

"Oh, well that's good," she replied.

I smirked. I knew, though she would never admit it, that she was upset that we asked Burns to go on the raid instead of her.

"Yes, Burns did really well. Though, not as well as you. No one does as good as you in my book."

She rolled her eyes. "You're are just saying that."

I shook my head and walked over to where she stood.

"I have something for you," I said as I put my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest.

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh I know but this thing that I got you is for the both of us." I let her go and walked over to where I kept my underwear and took out the ring. I walked back over to her, making sure to hide the ring where she couldn't see it. When I got to where she stood, I got down one knee.

"Wanda, I know that we haven't known each other that long but I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this is a human thing but I want to share this with you. I love you. Will you marry me, Wander?" I asked.

Wanda had tears in her eyes when she answered "Oh yes Ian. There is nothing that I would love more." I jumped up and put the ring on her finger. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. I was so happy and nothing could change that.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, looking at the ring.

I smiled against her hair and replied at the same tone "Not as beautiful as you. The real you."

I was truly had everything that I wanted now. I know that there will be troubles but I was ready for them because I know that no matter what happens, Wanda will be right beside of me. I was ready to start my new life. I truly was beginning a new life.


End file.
